school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly
Kelly Russell, was a main character in the show School Daze. She was a friend of Tom from School. She used to constantly nag Patrick, which is another reason why he dropped out of middle school. She is currently a high school student at Tri-County. Personality Like Allison, Kelly is a pretty kind and cool person. She is often seen hanging out with friends such as Maddie, whom Willy would constantly call a savage. She nagged Patrick in the 6th grade, and she nagged Trent in a few episodes as well. She is also shown to be kind & caring. Like, for example, in the episode “Another Geo Quiz”, she is seen comforting Rick as he was crying in the cafeteria, It is unknown why he was crying, But it is likely that it has something to do with Brilee. Kelly would sometimes act as the Voice of Reason when it comes to disputes. Appearance Kelly’s outfits vary throughout the School Daze series, but she wears 3 main outfits. She has tan skin & blue eyes. She would dye her hair constantly. In Seasons 1-10, her hair was black. At the start of Season 11, half of her hair was shaved off, but it was still black. In Seasons 12-14, her hair was blue and pink, like cotton candy. In Seasons 15-17, her hair was blonde. In “Simpsons Guy 3: Disney Edd-venture”, her hair was short and was colored green and blue. Her natural hair color is brown. In Advanced Education, her hair is in a bun, and goes back to being brown. Original Series In the Original Series, She had black hair and wore a red T-shirt underneath a light blue tank top, pink and purple necklaces, pink, shredded fingerless gloves, green pants, and light purple sneakers. Adventures in South Park In the Adventures in South Park Series, she had red hair and wore a red short-sleeved dress shirt with a white belt, blue jeans, and black shoes. 8th Grade Adventures In the 8th Grade Adventures series and the flashback in "Con Todos Mis Amigos", her entire look changed. She had blonde hair and wore a blue button-up shirt, black leggings, and black slip-on shoes. This is her current outfit. Style B For Style B, she would wear a mult-colored flannel with an undershirt of varying colors, blue jeans, and black sneakers or sandals. School Daze: The Movie In Simpsons Guy 3 and School Daze: The Movie, she got a new look. Her hair was short and was colored dark green and blue. She wore a black leather jacket, a green short-sleeved undershirt, ripped up blue jeans, and black boots. Childhood As a child, she wore a plum-colored t-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Advanced Education In Advanced Education, Kelly's hair goes back to being it's natural color: brown, and it is put in a bun. She is only seen wearing the Burger King uniform, consisting of a black cap, a black Short-sleeved polo shirt with a burger-striped design on the chest, black pants, and black shoes. Biography Kelly got her education at Jefferson Elementary and Remington Middle School. In 6th Grade, she nagged patrick often, causing him to dropped out. In 7th and 8th Grade, she often acted as a voice of reason. She became a student at Tri-County by the end of 8th Grade. In Advanced Education, she appears in a flashback of the episode "Con Todos Mis Amigos", where she joins Tom, along with Daniel, David, Rick, Trent, Willy, and Eddy at a cook-out at Dora and Diego's house. She later returns in the Season 2 episode "Ni Hao to the Paw Patrol", as she is seen working as a cashier at Burger King. She appeared in another flashback in the episode "Ms. Robinson is Back! On the Road to Graduation!", when Tom and the gang are remembering the good times they had with Janet while watching her graduate. Relationships Kelly was able to get along with everybody, but she would often get upset or angry at another character, such as Patrick or Trent, who was rude to either her or someone else. Trivia * Kelly's "nagging" was another reason for Patrick dropping out. * Due to being a Tri-County student, Kelly does not appear in the High School Years series. * She will only appear in flashbacks * She has yet to return.(she finally does in "Ni Hao to the Paw Patrol". * It is likely that Kelly was held back a year. Gallery KR1.PNG|Kelly scolding Patrick KR2.PNG|Kelly's New Outfit KR3.PNG|Kelly in the First Outro KR4.PNG|Kelly in the Second Outro KR5.PNG|"OH MY GOD" Kelsi OS.PNG|Original Series Artwork Kelsi 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Kelsi Movie.PNG|In School Daze: The Movie Kelsi_OS.png Kelsi_8GA.png Kelsi_Movie.png Kelly_AE.png|Kelly as she appeared in the flashback in "Con Todos Mis Amigos!" Kelly_AE_S2.png|Advanced Education Artwork Kelly_AE2.png|Kelly as he appeared in a flashback in HU085 Category:Departed Characters